Fel from Asgard
by Ommallaredpanda
Summary: Khadgar could not repel the Fel and it consumed him. Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos, Master of Magic, was grief stricken from Frigga's death. Lying on Svartalfheim with a fatal wound, he felt the powerful magic on Midgard and fused his soul with the Fel and Khadgar, altering the physical body in many unnatural ways. Crossover Warcraft (Movie), Thor (Movie) and Avengers (Movie).


**Category: Warcraft/Thor & Avengers**

 **AN: This does get interesting, if you stay with it. Also, Loki makes an appearance at the end of the chapter. This is a one-shot unless I get a lot of reviews. Lets aim for fifteen, yeah? That would make this easily the most-reviewed fanfic I've ever written, so lets do this!**

'Lothar stared at Khadgar, shocked. The kid screamed as he writhed in the green magic pool. Damnit, that pool or whatever it was had transformed Medivh, the powerful Guardian, into a demon! What chance did Khadgar have? Lothar extended his hand to pull him out; he didn't want to lose this kid, he'd just started to semi-like him.

Khadgar snarled as green light flowed from the pool over his body. Then, suddenly, Khadgar stood up. He spoke; "From Light comes Darkness, and from Darkness, Light", but Lothar could not hear him over the rush of blood pumping through his ears. The soldier pulled his hand back as Khadgar's eyes glowed a dangerous blue; he didn't want his hand blown off, thank you very much.

The kid raised his hand and pointed it at Anduin who, despite his deeply ingrained soldier training, flinched away. A ball of blue light condensed in the kid's hand before flying to Lothar's feet and forming a transluscent blue shield over him. Anduin stared; could Khadgar be resisting the Fel? It was unheard of, but maybe it would happen, just this once...

Then the blue fire in his eyes flickered and died. Something in Lothar's old soldier's heart was ripped to shreds at the sight of the young mage's eyes becoming a dull, empty black. Khadgar was surrounded by rising Fel magic as it swirled upwards and upwards. Then it covered Lothar's friend and started to pour into the body.

The swirling green magic soaked into Khadgar through his pores, but most of it rushed into his body via his mouth and eyes. Anduin watched with a heavy heart from behind the flickering magical barrier as he steeled himself for a warrior's death. He knew that whatever came out from that magic pool would not be Khadgar. It would never be Khadgar.

Then a hissing sound penetrated the failing barrier, causing Lothar to turn around. What he saw only caused his heavy heart to sink through the tower below him.

Through the windows and cracks in the ancient walls, mist was slowly congregating to Khadgar's body. It was not Khadgar anymore; it was his body but not him. He was gone.

The green mist flowed over the floor but did not touch the blue shield. The quagmire of mist flowed over the edges of the nearly drained magic pool and poured into the stiff body. Once the misty Fel magic was absorbed into the body, Lothar could see. What he saw would remain with him forever.

Khadgar's body stood stiffly to attention. His eyes were closed and his hair was longer and had become so black it was almost blue, about shoulder length, and it floated around his head as if he were under water. He was clean shaven and his features looked much more cat-like and feminine. His face was more angled, no longer the warm and almost round face that Lothar was used to. His ears seemed much more angled and long, but they were not as long as an Elf's. And, on his forehead, where two three inch long horns. They curved back into wicked points and worked with his elongated ears to keep his swirling hair out of his face. Unlike his hair, the horns seemed to soak up all light and did not reflect any light. The black horns, more than the rest of the change, made Lothar shiver.

Khadgar's body had undergone change as well as his head and face. He still looked to be only seventeen, but he had become much taller; about six feet. His body looked lean and tough; lined with muscle, but not an excessive amount. The strangest thing about the new body was the tail and wings. Yeah; tail and wings.

The tail looked long and thin, like a lion's, and there was a small spike of scales at the end of it where the fur should be on a real lion's tail. When you looked close enough, though, you could see that his whole body was scaled. It wasn't noticeable in most areas of his body, but you could clearly see it in places where the skin usually is hard on average Humans.

His wings connected to his body beneath his shoulder blades. The scales near his body on the wings looked soft and easy to pierce. A weakness? The joint at the top of his wings had small, sharp horns. The feathers were the shape of feathers, but they looked to have the consistency of scales. A cross between feathers and scales? Either way, they looked sharp.

Other than the wings and tail, not much else seemed to have changed. He now had four long, slender fingers and blue skin. Nothing major. The color of his scales was a multi-faceted blue. So many shades existed on one scale that the only way to describe the color was to call it blue. And, to make his appearance even more puzzling; raised white lines spiraled twisted over his body in mesmerizing patterns. When he moved, he shimmered blue. The shimmer affect left Lothar stunned when Khadg- no, not Khadgar, never Khadgar, stepped towards him.

Lothar flinched back as the monster moved forward. Sometime during his inspection of the transformed body, the protective blue dome had disappeared. The experienced soldier shivered in dread as he watched the creature wearily. He did not want to come to an unfortunate end by those black claws.

Coming back to his senses, Lothar unsheathed his sword. He readied himself for a quick, and suicidal, charge at the Fel monster. He steadied his shaking hands and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he wound his muscles into coiled springs.

Then, he charged.

"Wait..." The voice was deep and strong yet still silky smooth. The powerful authority in the voice made the softly spoken word seem to echo through the chamber.

Lothar kept running; he would not be stopped by this monster. He would die a warrior's death, just like his son and he would be reunited with his child and his wife. A single, lonely tear worked its way from his bright eyes and slid down his cheek as he charged to his death. At least he would die a warrior's death...

Green light caught Lothar mid jump with his sword raised above his head, ready to strike a blow that will never land. He stilled; paralyzed in shock. The dark green light wrapped in coils around his arms and legs. When Lothar looked closely at the mist-like light, he could see that the green was mostly a dark shade, but flickers of lighter green could be seen within it. And, crackling along the pure magic ropes, were lightning bolts of whit light. It was truly spectacular.

The soldier followed the ropes of magical energy to their source with his eyes. The creature held the ropes in his hands. Where his flesh met the magic, the white light webbed across the green mist.

"Wait..." The creature's mouth opened to reveal sharp, backwards curved teeth that looked to be in pristine condition. The voice wasn't Khadgar. The body wasn't Khadgar. It wasn't Khadgar.

So why did it not kill him?

"What do you want, monster?" The weary warrior asked his captor. "You are not Khadgar, you have no reason to spare me!" Lothar struggled against the magical bonds. Finally giving up, he continued to speak. "Do it then! Stop this torturous waiting! You have already ripped my friend from me, what else can you take?!"

The monster flinched at the veteran's words. The magical bonds set Lothar down gently on the floor. His eyes opened to stare at Lothar, his gaze held confusion.

"But... I am your friend... I _am_ Khadgar... I was Khadgar? I do not know. I am Khadgar, but my name is not Khadgar. I am a mage, just not that one. Who am I, do you know?" The creature's Fel eyes seemed to stare into Lothar's soul.

The soldier gripped his sword tightly as he watched the confused monster. "You are a monster and will never be my friend," He proclaimed. The thing blinked at him for a second before Lothar's words sunk in.

"Monster..." He whispered as his body started to convulse; fists clenching, claws sheathing and unsheathing, wings twitching and his tail whipping the air. "I remember... A monster, yes, a monster!" The creature laughed as he convulsed. "A tool held in a golden palace..."

Lothar backed away; this thing was obviously crazy. He listened to his mad ramblings for a few seconds more before the creature suddenly shut up. It stumbled to its feet, wings still twitching.

"What are you?" Lothar gritted out from a throat clogged with fear.

"Loki."'


End file.
